Christmas Surprises
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe and Max are happily married and it's their first Christmas together, and Zoe has an announcement for her husband.


Christmas Surprises

 **A/N**

 **Quite simply, this is an extremely fluffy Zax fic describing their first Christmas together as a married couple. AU.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Max! Wake up, it's Christmas day!" Zoe Walker excitedly shook her husband awake.

"Alright, alright Zo!" Max smiled sleepily, and stretched.

Zoe grinned down at him. "Merry Christmas Mr Walker."

"Merry Christmas Mrs Walker." Max grinned back, and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zoe smiled against his lips.

Max regretfully pulled away from her. "I'm going to get your Christmas presents, wait there gorgeous."

Zoe blushed and pulled the covers up.

Max padded into the living room and retrieved his wife's presents from under the Christmas tree.

"Here we are." He said, entering the bedroom.

Zoe grinned. She knew that he'd been planning her presents for months and was excited for her to open them. "Which one shall I open first?" She asked her husband.

"You pick, I don't mind." Max said, climbing in next to her and pulling her close.

Zoe chose a small, circular package and opened it. She smiled when she realised what it was. "Thank you!"

It was a compact mirror with the words "Keep calm, Zoe looks gorgeous!" On it.

"You're welcome." Max smiled. "I know that your other one broke the other day and what with the Christmas rush, you haven't had a chance to buy another one, so I thought that this one would be nice."

Zoe opened a few more: a red snuggie, a pair of pink slipper boots, and a photo frame with the word "love" at the side of it, which had pictures of herself and Max inside.

"Right, here's another that I thought that you'd like." Max handed her a box.

Zoe opened it, and inside was a mug with her name on it, and several of her likes on it, one of which was "curlywurly chocolates." She smiled. "Aw, I love this! Thank you!"

"That's alright." Max smiled.

Zoe opened the rest of her presents, and then turned to Max. "Thank you for all of my presents, Mary Jane, they mean a lot to me. Now, it's time to open yours." Zoe got up and went to the tree.

She came back with a bagful of presents. "I'm sorry that I didn't wrap your presents, I just haven't had the time."

"It's okay, I already have the best present ever, you!"

Zoe blushed. "Aw, stop it!"

Max opened his presents, one of which from Zoe was an apron with "Max Walker- Masterchef" on it.

Max chuckled when he opened it. "I'm not that good at cooking."

"Better than me!"

"That's true, you manage to burn toast."

"Hmm, perhaps my New Year's resolution will be to learn to cook." Zoe mused.

"Er, you hate cooking."

"Well, I can always change. C'mon, open your other presents, I want to see what you think of them!" The female encouraged.

Max opened the rest of his presents, one of which included a getaway in Scotland for himself and Zoe in the New Year.

"I love Scotland! Thank you so much!" Max said.

"You're very welcome." Zoe said, shifting slightly closer to him. "I have one more present... More like an announcement, really." She said shyly.

"Zo? You're okay, aren't you?" Max asked nervously, taking her hand.

"Yeah, course I am. Max, I'm pregnant. I took the test early this morning, it's positive." She said, looking into his eyes, searching for a reaction.

He broke into a wide grin. "So we're having a baby, you and me?"

She nodded. "Looks like it. I thought that I couldn't... I guess you could call it a Christmas miracle."

"That's amazing." Max said putting one hand on his wife's stomach and one arm around her. "I'm overjoyed."

"Really? I didn't know how you'd react..." Zoe trailed off.

"A little me and you, what could be better? We're going to be parents Zoe!" Max grinned.

"I guess we are..." said the consultant, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm going to be a Mum!"

"You are, and I'm going to be a Dad." Max said, taking both of her hand in his and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few hours later...

The couple had eaten Christmas dinner- turkey with all of the trimmings, and were now stuffed.

"I am never moving again." Zoe, who was smuggled up on the sofa with her husband, groaned.

"Me neither." Said Max, then burped. "Pardon me. Did you enjoy it, though?"

"Yes thank you. I suppose that technically I'm eating for two now." Zoe said.

"You are." Her husband agreed. "I still can't believe it."

"I didn't either when I did the test, so I took 2 more to make surf. Positive, every time." Said the female, reaching for her phone.

"Our lives are going to be turned upside down." Max mused, kissing her head softly.

"Definitely. Right, let's look for stuff for the nursery." Zoe said.

"As long as you don't start ordering stuff now!" Max replied.

"Of course I am! Our little one is going to be very loved and very spoilt!" Said Zoe.

"That's true!" Her husband agreed.

The End


End file.
